1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus. In particular, example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display panel driver, a method of driving a display panel using the display panel driver and a display apparatus having the display panel driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may include a display panel and a display panel driver. The display panel may include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels. The display panel driver may include a controller, a gate driver and a data driver.
The controller may receive input image data and the controller may compensate the input image data to generate output image data. The controller may also apply a dithering operation to the input image data.
However, when the dithering operation is applied to the input image data representing a static image, a dithering noise may be generated such that a display quality of the display panel may deteriorate. Additionally, when the display apparatus is shaken or a user holding the display apparatus moves, the display quality of the display panel may also deteriorate.